Dance, Dance
by aerisviii
Summary: Artemis falls for Wally at a Halloween party. T just in case? One shot.


******A/N: **I just thought that I could upload something... ._.

It was a cold October night, and Artemis was getting ready for the Happy Harbor High School Halloween Bash. She was going as Artemis, the Greek goddess, because she had no other ideas.

She heard the doorbell ring, and that meant that Robin, who hadn't disclosed his secret identity to her, was there to pick her up. He was the only one who could, anyway, because M'gann, Zatanna and Conner were just going to walk to the place, Kaldur had no ride, and riding with Wally was a no.

Some footsteps were approaching her room. It was her mother, who was there to inform her that a "dashing" young man was waiting for her outside. She picked up her purse, put on her gladiator-esque shoes, and stormed for the door.

To her surprise, it wasn't Robin. It was Wally, who was wearing some Hogwarts Gryffindor robes, and was holding a wand that resembled Ron Weasley's.

"What are you doing here, baywatch? You're not Robin, you're a dork-fest attendee." She said

"Hey! I worked hard on this get up! Besides, D- Robin's out to get some supplies. M'gann forgot that she was supposed to provide drinks or something. Are you coming or not? It's a long walk from here…" He replied

"Fine, baywatch. Where's the ride?"

"My back. Or I could carry you bridal style."

"Okay, back it is."

She hopped onto his back, and they were running into the night. Being at the speed of sound, the lights around them blurred. It was a beautiful sight, one that Artemis would never thought to have seen in her lifetime, because she only knew one speedster, and they weren't on friend terms.

When they had arrived at the Happy Harbor High School gym, she hopped off as fast as she could then ran for M'gann, who was tending to the punch.

The gym was transformed into a spooky haunted house, but no one was really dressed up to match the theme. The stage looked like a graveyard, and the DJ was some mummy whose turntables, headphones and laptop were made of stone.

A Jesse McCartney song, "Why Don't You Kiss Her," started playing, and Robin was suddenly out of sight, nowhere to be found.

Couples started flooding into the dance floor, dancing to this cheesy, slow music. Artemis hated the sight of this, and just sat down at a table near the buffet, because the food was fairly good. Beside her was another girl who went alone, but unlike Artemis, she was eating her feelings.

Artemis looked around, and most people had the superhero get up. Some were dressed up as Robin, Batman, Kid Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman were a few to name. There were also the Harry Potter geeks in their different house robes, holding different wands, the people who had the usual Halloween garb on, and some who just went as themselves. Dressing up as her namesake wasn't as bad of an idea after all.

After an hour of staring at the wall, Artemis decided that it was time to get some punch. While she was serving herself some punch, Wally saw her and started approaching her.

"What?" She said, surprising him

"Nothing… I just thought that… considering that you're alone, and I'm alone…" He told her

"Wally, where are you going with this?"

Wally was fidgeting with his tie, nervous to tell her his proposition

"Can I have this dance?"

"Why, Wally?"

"It'll be just for fun, no worries."

"Fine…" She said as Wally pulled her to the dance floor.

"Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy started playing, and Wally started doing some weird moves. Because he felt sorry for this poor excuse for a boy and didn't know anyone from there, she followed his every move. Arm wiggling, leg shaking, hip swaying, whatever crazy moves Wally could come up with, Artemis had to copy them.

The next song was a really slow song. It would be really awkward for Artemis Crock to slow dance with Wally West.

"Come on! Just for kicks!" Wally said while chasing Artemis around the gym.

"No, I think that embarrassing myself in front of everyone by dancing with you was enough one time, I don't think that another go at it would be good for my rep." She tried to reason

"Artemis, you liar! You never give a damn about what other people think of you!"

"Okay, you caught me. Fine, just one go at it."

They found their way back to the dance floor, and started to slow dance.

Artemis was actually enjoying their slow dancing, even though Wally accidentally stepped on her feet every twenty seconds or so. She had never realized how… green Wally's eyes were. They were a dashing shade of green, emerald green, to be exact. They took her away to another world, like she was in wonderland. But she was brought back from this "wonderland" when the slow music stopped, and some hip-hop-y music started pumping through the speakers. Wally was off at another table, talking to Robin.

She slowly walked back to her table near the food, and sat down, sighing because she missed being in Wally's arms already.

When the party ended, Artemis was expecting that Wally would pick her up, so they could speed into the darkness again, but sadly, it was Robin who would provide her transportation going home.

She got to her apartment, bid Robin goodbye, and then ran to her room, where she changed into her pajamas then jumped onto the bed, sighing in the process. That was one of the best nights ever, and she wished that something as magical as that could happen again. "Soon," she thought as she was closing her eyes.


End file.
